


daddy

by xobsidian



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, dd/lg, it's literally just porn that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobsidian/pseuds/xobsidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude recalled a time a few years back where Alvin told him that 'bondage wasn't his thing' and it was laughable, considering his position now. One of Alvin's beloved scarves held Jude's hands together above his head while he shifted his legs awkwardly to hide his exposed lower half. It shouldn't feel as awkward as it did, considering how many times they had been together, but something about Alvin sitting completely clothed in a chair simply watching him unnerved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy

**Author's Note:**

> || all this is is dd/lg alju smut there's no substance also sorry i cant write LMFAO ||

Jude recalled a time a few years back where Alvin told him that 'bondage wasn't his thing' and it was laughable, considering his position now. One of Alvin's beloved scarves held Jude's hands together above his head while he shifted his legs awkwardly to hide his exposed lower half. It shouldn't feel as awkward as it did, considering how many times they had been together, but something about Alvin sitting completely clothed in a chair simply watching him unnerved him. The smirk he fell in love with was there per usual, but tonight it seemed darker. 

Alvin took him in- the rosebushes blooming over Jude's cheeks, the curiosity, fear, and trust in those golden eyes of his, the way he shifted almost excitedly- and spoke. "You know I've been thinking about you all day," he paused for a moment. "Princess."

Jude vaguely recalled the last time he had been called princess and stilled his squirming almost instantaneously. The change excited Alvin. He stood and took a slow step towards Jude.

"You know you're always on Daddy's mind. I bet you know the part of your body daddy likes thinking about on you most, princess." There was a pause as Alvin waited for Jude to respond. What the younger boy had failed to notice was the riding crop in Alvin's hands- at least until it connected with his thigh and he yelped. 

"M-my-" The single syllable was all he got out before Alvin started talking again. The ex-mercenary trailed his weapon of choice for the night across the gentle, almost girlish curves of his partner's legs.   
"Your beautiful sex. You know daddy likes looking at it, being up close to it. Open your legs wide for me. Daddy needs to see you, between your legs."

Only then did Jude register what was going on, and a little whimper accompanied him gently easing his legs apart. Alvin whispered "good boy" before running his nails down the submissive boy's stomach, across his groin, fingers carefully avoiding his sex before trailing down his thighs. Jude's member twitched and Alvin drew back. 

"Do you like that? Do you like how daddy fondles you, princess? Do you like getting hard for daddy?" Some flare of bravery inside Jude encouraged him to respond to his lovers questions with a very lusty "Yes, daddy." 

The leather of the crop connected with the inside of Jude's thigh this time. A small mewl left him and his face burned, embarrassed to have the other studying him so closely when he wasn't able to hide his lewd actions.

"Because daddy likes it. It makes him all hard and it makes him feel wanted. You know how badly he wants you." His hand left himself and found it's way to Jude's crotch. "He loves watching as he parts your ass, princess. He loves teasing that little hole of yours." Alvin's crop moved with his words, Jude making small noises under him. Jude could feel himself harden under the touches and he wished he could close his legs. It was embarrassing and degrading when Alvin toyed with him like this, but more so when the nickname princess was thrown into the mix. Alvin didn't care, and somewhere deep inside him, neither did he, and he spread his legs a little wider.

"You're so cute, princess. It makes daddy's cock hard, opening your legs for him like that. You're so good, doing as daddy wishes."

Jude could barely get out the words "Thank you, daddy" before the leather caressing him was gone. "Keep your legs open," Alvin demanded, tossing the crop to the floor. He placed a knee on the bed, the frame creaking under his weight. He leaned over, his face hovering above Jude's sex. Golden eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Alvin chuckled.

"Do you like that, princess? Daddy's face being so close to your cock, breathing in his good boy." His hand gave Jude a tug. "Daddy expects you to be hard, princess. That's something he really loves seeing- his good boy all hard for daddy. I can see you twitch as I talk, princess." The words and touches caused Jude to moan, causing a stir in Alvin's pants. 

"If daddy sticks his tongue out, he can lick you, taste you." And he does. His tongue ghosts along the shaft, licking up the small trail of precum that had already rolled down Jude. He works on him for a few minutes, spending most of his time at the head, but when he does take it all, he makes sure Jude's eyes connect with his. When Jude starts to shudder and thrust his hips, Alvin pulls back. Jude whines, but Alvin's smirk never leaves.

"You taste so divine with your legs all parted like that for daddy. You're making him rock hard and leaking for you, princess." 

Jude wants nothing more than for Alvin to start touching him again and starts to apologize as he had been taught to do, but Alvin speaks again before he does. Somehow Jude hadn't notice Alvin taking his pants off and lubing himself up. Tonight would hurt for sure.

"And what if daddy starts rubbing his cock around your entrance?" Alvin's actions mimicked his words. "Do you feel that? I'm leaking all over your entrance. You've made daddy leak all over your hole, princess." Jude whined and tried to force his hips down in a pathetic attempt to force Alvin inside of him. Alvin saw through it and pulled back just enough, causing the boy to whine out "Please, daddy." 

Alvin moved back to his previous position, but forced Jude's hips down onto the bed. He leaned over and whispered his next few sentences into Jude's ear. The mixture of breath on his ear and words that could easily rival a porn star's drove Jude crazy.

"What if daddy started entering you with his cock? The head first and then inch by inch, entering his good boy's ass, stretching you as his cock enters you." His actions weren't as gentle as his words, unfortunately, and as soon as his head was in, he slammed the rest of his length into Jude, the boy letting out a mixture of a moan and a scream.

"You know daddy wants to fuck you, princess. That's why he asked you to open your legs, so he could fuck you." He pulled all the way out before forcing himself all the way in multiple times, the submissive boy under him barely registering his words. "And you know he loves to fuck you quite deep." 

Lifting the boys hips into the air, he buried himself inside Jude as far as he could, the boy's legs wrapping around his back and pulling him closer immediately. "He loves how you wrap your legs around him wile he fucks you, how you wrap them hard and tight, and he loves those squelchy noises you make as he fucks you." 

Alvin's pace quickened and Jude's grip tightened, his hand slipping out of their restraints. His nails scratched and took small chunks out of Alvin's back as they raked down it. Though gritted teeth Alvin managed to tell him how special he was, how he was such a good boy for letting him fuck him like this. How good he was for parting his legs, how much he loved fucking his princess. 

He knew he would receive punishment for cutting him off later, but Jude couldn't stand listening to Alvin talk anymore and kissed him hard. Alvin laughed internally; the kid really was too much of a do-gooder. He had fully expected Jude to have shut him up after being called princess a few times, but he didn't. Perhaps he would reward him for his perseverance- he knew how much he hated that nickname.

Breaking their kiss, Alvin pounded him- quite literally- into the mattress. Jude couldn't help but feel the start of an orgasm come as soon as he started getting aggressive, and was nearly crying when he realized that he would do so without permission. The thought of the punishment he would receive over the next few days for doing so was enough to send him over the edge. Of course, Alvin noticed but chose to ignore it- there would be plenty of time later to point out Jude's mistake. 

They were both making uncontrollable, animalistic noises, Alvin's grip now tight enough that there would be some very hard to explain bruises on Jude's hips for the next two or three days. He whispers into his ear one last time that he loves him, that his princess is so special to him before he spilled himself inside Jude. 

He gave a few half-assed thrusts before pulling out only for Jude to pull him down and whisper a soft "thank you, daddy" into his ear. Alvin smiled and told him to shut up before kissing him as if it was the first time they had kissed. Alvin should have chastised him, he thought, but that could wait until the morning.


End file.
